


hold me down.

by sketchy_and_unformed



Series: love it when you beg [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Bondage, Face Sitting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sub Hatake Kakashi, Verbal Humiliation, Yes it's that fic, bdsm relationship, dom Yamato, misuse of mokuton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchy_and_unformed/pseuds/sketchy_and_unformed
Summary: “You can untie me if you want,” Kakashi said but Yamato shook his head.“No, not yet. I mean, you’re still good, right? You don’t need the bathroom or anything?”Kakashi laughed softly, his chest rising to meet the mokuton. “No, I’m fine.”“Hey,” Yamato asked, suddenly remembering himself. “Did you still want me to be Tenzō?”Kakashi looked at him a little adoringly. “No, it’s alright. Yamato is pretty amazing, too.”
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Series: love it when you beg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994323
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	hold me down.

"Deep breath in for me," Yamato said and Kakashi's chest expanded as he inhaled. Yamato held the hand seal and channeled his chakra. A thin but solid strut snaked over Kakashi's skin, under his arms to wrap over his chest. Yamato watched carefully, adjusting minutely until the wood curved flush against Kakashi’s body with no space between. 

"Breathe out." 

Kakashi exhaled and an inch of space opened up between his skin and the wood.

"Is that good?" 

"Tighter, please," Kakashi said.

Yamato hesitated. "You need to be able to breathe." 

"Just a little more," Kakashi said. "I'll keep talking so you know I can breathe." 

Yamato looked at Kakashi’s lean, hard body bound up in his mokuton and the plea in his dark eyes.

"Okay," he said, finally. "Okay."

Kakashi smiled. "What shall I talk about?" 

"Tell me about our first mission together." 

"When you were still in Root, you mean?" 

Yamato nodded and tweaked his jutsu. The difference was imperceptible to his eye but Kakashi shifted, testing the bond.

"I think that was the second time you tried to kill me, or was it the third? Danzo sent you to steal my Sharingan. You know, out of everyone in the village, I'm glad that old bastard is dead." 

As he spoke, Yamato continued to tighten his mokuton, his eyes flickering between Kakashi's eyes and his chest.

“I always knew you wouldn’t kill me,” Kakashi said. He tried to take a deep breath in and came up against the restraints halfway. He licked his lips and Yamato watched, fascinated, as his cock started to stiffen.

“Enough?” Yamato asked, pulling his hands apart. Kakashi was taking measured but shallow breaths in through his nose.

“My throat,” he said, shifting as much as he was able to on the sheets, his arms, legs and chest all held down. “One around my throat, please.”

“No,” Yamato said and Kakashi turned his head.

“I want you to.”

“No,” he repeated. “It’s not safe.”

“You can’t hurt me,” Kakashi said.

Yamato closed his eyes and shook his head, laying his hand on Kakashi’s ribs to reassure himself that he was breathing.

“You’re not invincible,” he said. “These things can go wrong so easily. You know that.”

“Yamato, look at me.”

He opened his eyes reluctantly and found Kakashi’s gaze dark and warm, a soft smile on his lips. “Look at my hands,” he said.

Yamato did so and, in the restraints, Kakashi brought his hands together. He let chakra spark between his fingers, a blue and white flare that crackled and spat for a second before he released it.

“I can still form hand seals,” Kakashi said. “I can still mold chakra. I won’t be in real danger because you would never put me in that position. Do you understand?”

Yamato sat back on his heels and took in all of his own work. The wooden bands encircled Kakashi’s arms in three places, keeping them pinned back over his head and fixed to the headboard by the wrists. More wrapped around his thighs and calves and locked his ankles to the corners of the bed, forcing his legs to stay spread wide and keeping his most intimate places exposed. The band across his chest left no room for movement beyond the smallest shifts against the restraints. Kakashi couldn’t find purchase with his feet or his hands, couldn’t lift his hips where his thighs were held down. All he’d be able to do was lift his head from the pillows. And still, it wasn’t enough.

“Promise me,” Yamato said, forming the mokuton seals again. “Swear to me you won’t let me hurt you.”

Another wooden band arced up from the bedframe and crept towards Kakashi and he watched it with anticipation. “I promise.”

"What's our safe word?"

"Broccoli," Kakashi said, his voice still clear and strong as the mokuton slithered over his neck. Yamato kept the band very loose and when he fastened it off to the bedframe on the opposite side, all it was really good for was blocking Kakashi’s view. Kakashi lifted his head.

“Yamato.”

“I’m not going to choke you,” Yamato said, irritated.

“I just want it to rest against my skin,” Kakashi said, almost pleading. “Not tight, just...I want to feel it. Feel you.”

Yamato frowned. “What?”

Kakashi shifted his arms to push out against the wood and let out a light, fluttering sigh. A blush was starting to rise over his cheekbones.

“Your chakra,” he said. “I can feel it. It’s like you’re touching me everywhere.”

Yamato’s eyes widened. “That’s why you asked for this?”

“Yes,” Kakashi said. “You can’t imagine what it’s like.”

Yamato hesitated, then tightened the last restraint until it rested over the hollow of Kakashi’s throat. Kakashi swallowed and his throat moved against the wood. He let out a soft moan.

“Thank you.”

“What else do you want?” Yamato asked, half hypnotised by the way Kakashi was all the time flexing his muscles, testing the restraints. He tried to imagine what the chakra-infused mokuton would feel like. Was it warm or cool? Was it like a caress, or a tight grip?

“Your choice,” Kakashi said and he sounded a little breathless now. Excited. “I’m yours.”

Yamato certainly could think of several things he’d like to do to Kakashi, but they seemed almost a waste when he had Kakashi completely at his mercy like this. He could suck his cock (which he loved to do, loved the way Kakashi responded to his mouth, loved teasing him until he begged) but he could do that any time. He could fuck him and he loved that too, loved sliding into Kakashi’s tight heat, loved to fuck him hard until he came untouched, crying out as Yamato’s cock slammed into his prostate. But now that he was increasingly comfortable in the dominant role that Kakashi enjoyed so much, he was more willing to let his imagination run wild.

Kakashi watched him as he thought, eyes wide and dark. The contrast between his skin, creamy pale and edging towards red where it met the restraints, and the dark brown of the wood was stunning to behold and Yamato’s gaze roamed over his body hungrily.

He could just fuck him, right then and there with no build up or ceremony. He could work him open with the bare minimum of preparation and then sink inside and take his pleasure with Kakashi powerless to stop him.

But somehow, that wasn’t what he wanted.

“Do you trust me?” he asked quietly and Kakashi tried to nod, caught his chin on the throat restraint and licked his lips.

“Yes.”

“Good.”

Yamato got off of the bed, pulled his pants back on and left the bedroom.

In the other room he made a cup of tea and drank it slowly. The bedroom door was open so if Kakashi had shouted, he would have heard it. No noise came.

As he sat on the futon, he reached out with his chakra sense and found that he could feel it when Kakashi pushed against the mokuton restraints. He could feel him breathing. His eyes lost their focus and his mouth went slack as he concentrated all of his mind on his chakra in the mokuton. When he tried very hard he could see something close to a mental picture of the restraints, the threads of his chakra mapping them out.

Where Kakashi’s skin touched, he felt tiny sparks.

Fascinating.

He finished his tea and forced himself to make an unhurried re-entrance into the bedroom. Kakashi turned his head quickly when he appeared. His cheeks were stained pink and he was almost panting, lips parted. His cock was very hard against his stomach.

“I could leave you here all day,” Yamato said, walking over to the bed and stopping there, looking down at Kakashi. “No one would even know you were here, all spread out and waiting to be fucked. But I’d know.”

Kakashi pushed up against the restraints as much as he could. The skin of his arms and legs was already red and if he didn’t stay still he was in danger of rubbing himself raw. Yamato desperately wanted to say something or to loosen the bonds, but he bit his tongue.

Tenzō wouldn’t care. Tenzō would want to leave bruises. And Kakashi would want him to.

He put one knee on the bed to lean over Kakashi. “I could invite people up to see you. Kakashi the Copy Ninja, naked and helpless. You’d be the laughing stock of Konoha, wouldn’t you?”

Yamato reached out and tugged on one of Kakashi’s nipples and he hissed, trying to move away from the touch but unable.

“I should let them fuck you,” Yamato said and Kakashi’s mouth went slack. Yamato rested a hand lightly on his cock and felt it twitch against his palm. “Imagine that. Every jonin taking their turn with you.” He trailed his fingers up Kakashi’s stiff shaft, coaxing a bead of precum out of his slit.

“I think you’d love it,” he said. “Love getting used again and again. Getting fucked so hard and for so long that you’d forget your own name, forget everything except how much you love having a cock in your ass. Anyone’s cock.”

“Tenzō,” Kakashi whispered.

Yamato kept up his teasing touches, rolling Kakashi’s nipple between his thumb and forefinger while he petted his cock.

“Who would you want inside you first, hmm? Who should I let open you up?”

Kakashi squirmed, the restraints biting into his skin, forcing his breathing to remain shallow.

“I’d like to watch Asuma fuck you,” Yamato said and Kakashi bit his lip. “I bet he’d be sweet with you. He’d get you good and ready first, then fuck you slowly.”

He finally wrapped his hand around Kakashi’s cock and squeezed and Kakashi shuddered. He tried to throw his head back but the action brought his throat hard up against the mokuton; he let out a strangled noise and his cock throbbed in Yamato’s hand.

“Could you come with Asuma fucking you?” Yamato asked, stroking Kakashi’s cock achingly slowly. “Do you think he’s got a big cock, Kakashi? Bigger than mine? You’ve thought about it, haven’t you? You’ve imagined fucking all of them, I know you have. You’re such a whore.”

He let his thumb slide over the head of Kakashi’s cock, through the wetness leaking out of him. Kakashi cried out, the noise cutting off abruptly as he came up against the restraints again.

“Who else, Kakashi?” Yamato asked, dimly aware that he was also desperately aroused now as he watched Kakashi straining against his touch. “What about Gai? Would you like that? For Gai to fuck you until it hurt? I know you would. You’d let all of them inside you, every jonin in the village, and you’d love every second of it.”

Yamato withdrew his hands and Kakashi’s eyes fell closed as he panted in his restraints. He focused on the mokuton again, feeling Kakashi’s body hot and straining against his chakra.

He could feel Kakashi’s heartbeat, racing as hard as his own.

“I’d let them fuck you open while you begged for it,” Yamato said, fighting to sound controlled when he was fast becoming anything but. “And when they were done they’d watch me take you, so they’d know that you’re _mine_.”

“Yes,” Kakashi whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at Yamato pleadingly and it was more than he could take. With a low groan he bent and took Kakashi’s dripping cock in his mouth.

Kakashi _slammed_ up against the restraints and Yamato heard the wood creaking against his straining muscles as he fought to push further in. Yamato slowly took Kakashi’s whole length then paused to listen to his frantic breathing before rising back up, dragging his tongue over the sensitive flesh.

He sucked Kakashi slowly, swirling his tongue to catch all of the bitter precum. He pulled back to tease his lips over the velvety head and Kakashi’s breath stuttered out on a drawn out cry.

“Tenzō,” he chanted like a mantra. “Tenzō, Tenzō, Tenzō.”

Yamato got lost in sucking Kakashi’s cock, the way the thickness of it stretched his lips wide to take it all, the way Kakashi tasted and being able to feel how hard he was, how much he wanted it. He thrilled in hearing Kakashi helplessly voicing his pleasure and feeling him trying to fuck up into his mouth, unable to do more than twitch against his mokuton. He knew that getting a blowjob probably hadn’t been part of Kakashi’s submissive fantasy but dammit, he loved sucking his cock and he loved making him come and if he was in control then that was exactly what he was going to do.

It wasn’t long until Kakashi was gasping as his cock nudged the back of Yamato’s throat with every long glide of his mouth. He was close to finishing and Yamato didn’t make him wait; he pinched both of Kakashi’s nipples and sucked harder until he came with a bitten off shout. Yamato swallowed and Kakashi groaned.

“God, Yamato.”

Yamato released him and looked up at his heavy eyes, his pink parted lips and his silver hair damp with sweat.

“Is that my name, Kakashi?”

Kakashi smiled weakly. “Come on. That was pure Yamato.”

“Shit,” Yamato said, grinning as he moved up the bed. “I’m sorry. Did I ruin it?”

“You’re not done with me yet, are you?” Kakashi said, smile now a smirk. “It’s still very early, you know, and you said something about all day.”

“You’re not getting sore?” Yamato asked. He trailed a hand from Kakashi’s elbow and along the underside of his arm, letting his fingers catch on the restraints. Kakashi closed his eyes, still smiling.

“That’s sort of the point.”

Yamato hummed thoughtfully, swinging his leg over Kakashi’s body. He tugged on the wooden band that crossed his chest and Kakashi craned his neck to look at him.

“Maybe you could ask Shizune to heal the bruises tomorrow. Let her guess how they got there.”

“God,” Kakashi said and the restraints around his arms creaked softly. “You’re so bad.”

“Only for you,” Yamato said and leaned in for a quick kiss. Kakashi tried to deepen it and huffed, disappointed, when Yamato only brushed his lips over his. Yamato stroked the chest restraint as gently as if it were Kakashi’s skin. He let a little more of his chakra into the wood and watched Kakashi shiver.

“You really feel my chakra?”

“Yes. It’s warm and calm, like you.”

Yamato pressed his lips to the centre of Kakashi’s chest, smiling against his skin. “I should probably be grateful that you can’t tie me up with _your_ chakra.”

“Oh, I could,” Kakashi said, “but I like you a lot better without third degree burns.”

Yamato rested his forehead on the mokuton and kissed Kakashi’s chest some more. “As much as I like having you like this, there’s one thing you didn’t consider.”

“Oh?” Kakashi asked and Yamato raised his head to give him a disapproving look.

“How can you make me come when you can’t move?”

Kakashi hissed. “Shit. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Yamato said with an exaggerated sigh. “I suppose I can do it myself.”

“You can untie me if you want,” Kakashi said but Yamato shook his head.

“No, not yet. I mean, you’re still good, right? You don’t need the bathroom or anything?”

Kakashi laughed softly, his chest rising to meet the mokuton. “No, I’m fine.”

“Hey,” Yamato asked, suddenly remembering himself. “Did you still want me to be Tenzō?”

Kakashi looked at him a little adoringly. “No, it’s alright. Yamato is pretty amazing, too.”

“In that case, I did have one thought. As Yamato.”

“What is it?” Kakashi asked, slyly interested.

Yamato rose up on his knees, reached for Kakashi’s throat restraint and pulled on it. “Do you think you could still breathe if I sat on your face?”

Kakashi’s eyes widened. “I’d love to find out.”

Yamato’s eyes tracked over Kakashi’s handsome, flushed face and he felt a slow wave of arousal that brought him back to full hardness as he anticipated that pink mouth working him over. He swallowed and Kakashi licked his lips and grinned.

“That was an invitation. Get up here.”

Yamato quickly rid himself of his pants then knelt over Kakashi’s chest. His cock jutted out over his throat and he stroked it a couple of times just to see the hunger that flared in Kakashi’s eyes as he watched.

“I need to release your arms,” Yamato said. “You have to be able to let me know if we need to stop.”

Kakashi looked like he wanted to protest, but he nodded as much as he could against the bar at his throat. “Okay.”

“Use your hands on me, too,” Yamato said. “I want you to get me nice and wet and then open me up. Can you do that?”

Kakashi’s lips parted and he nodded again.

Yamato laid his hands on the wooden bands around Kakashi’s arms and they slowly retracted. Kakashi stretched his arms out, rubbed them, then settled his hands on Yamato’s hips and squeezed.

“I’m ready if you are,” he said.

Yamato tried to shift forward but his knees hit the chest restraint where it curved over the bed and he cursed.

“Shit. I didn’t think this through.”

“Move it down to my stomach,” Kakashi said. “Over my cock, if you like.” Yamato let out a low groan at that and Kakashi grinned, stroking his thighs. “Wrap me up like a birthday present.”

“Okay, wait,” Yamato said, “let me just–” He dispelled the chest restraint and turned around so that he was facing Kakashi’s feet, hovering above his face. Kakashi’s hands found his ass and spread him open and he shivered. “Wait. I need to focus.”

He formed two new bands of wood, one across Kakashi’s stomach and the other over his hips. Kakashi was already hard again and Yamato let the mokuton rest over the base of his cock.

Kakashi sucked in a breath and tried to push up harder against the restraint. He could move his arms now but he still couldn’t sit up or move away.

“Closer,” he breathed, thumbs spreading Yamato wide.

Yamato inched backwards until Kakashi could reach him with his tongue. He licked a long, hot stripe over his entrance and Yamato hummed.

Even with his movements restricted, Kakashi ate his ass expertly. He used his hands to guide him to exactly where he wanted him, sucked his balls until he was panting, then moved his mouth to tease his hole with his tongue. His hands came around to stroke Yamato’s cock and he jerked, letting out a soft cry.

“Kakashi.”

Kakashi buried his face in Yamato’s ass, licking him wet, pushing his tongue against the ring of muscle until it started to yield. Yamato rocked carefully back to meet his mouth but when Kakashi teased the head of his cock with gentle fingertips he couldn’t stop himself from grinding against his face.

“Tell me,” he gritted out, “tell me if you can’t breathe. Pinch me, okay?” Kakashi gave him a thumbs up and he laughed breathlessly, tipping his head back. “Ah, yes.”

Kakashi kneaded his ass with one hand then, without warning, pushed a finger inside. Yamato gasped and clamped down against the intrusion. Undeterred, Kakashi flexed the finger until he started to relax. He flicked his tongue over everywhere he could reach and stretched Yamato like that with just one finger until he groaned.

“More, ‘Kashi, please.”

Kakashi’s fingers nudged against him then withdrew completely and Kakashi pressed his hot, open mouth against his skin.

“I need lube, Yams,” he murmured from beneath him.

Yamato silently thanked God that he’d come to bed prepared; he only needed to reach over to the bedside table to grab what he needed. He hovered, eager with anticipation, while Kakashi slicked his fingers. The first slipped back inside easily but Kakashi almost immediately pushed two more alongside it and Yamato arched his body and hissed through clenched teeth. The stretch was painful but it wasn’t bad; it took the edge off of his pleasure in a good way, ensuring he wouldn’t finish too quickly. While Kakashi liked to come and then keep going to the point of overstimulation (and normally at least one more orgasm), Yamato liked to hold back for as long as possible so that when he finally let himself come it was almost overwhelming and left him dazed, exhausted and utterly satisfied.

Kakashi kept his hand still while Yamato got used to the sensation of being full.

“You good?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Yamato breathed, hyper aware of his muscles gradually relaxing around Kakashi’s fingers.

“Move forward for me,” Kakashi said and he did so, shifting onto all fours.

Kakashi eased his fingers deeper inside and Yamato breathed out against the stretch, cock twitching as he thought about what he was being prepared for. He didn’t bottom as often as Kakashi did but sometimes having Kakashi inside him was exactly what he needed and right then he couldn’t wait to feel him there.

He might not have been playing Tenzō anymore, but he still had very ambitious plans for their session.

Kakashi finger-fucked him slowly, lazily, making sure he felt every millimeter of drag against his walls until he was panting, pushing back to get more. Kakashi brushed over his prostate teasingly at first and then with purpose, crooking his fingers to press hard against it, drawing an urgent noise out of him. Kakashi alternated his slow, deep thrusts with firm pressure against his prostate until Yamato gasped out his name.

“Don’t make me come,” he said in a strained voice. “Not yet.”

“Would you come if I took your cock in my mouth?” Kakashi murmured, voice low with desire. “Because I’d really like to.”

Yamato thought that he definitely would come, or at least it would be incredibly difficult not to, but God, he wanted Kakashi’s mouth around him, too. He shifted back until his knees were either side of Kakashi’s face, climbing carefully over the extending throat restraint as he did so. He took hold of his stiff cock and dragged the tip over Kakashi’s lips, groaning when he parted them easily. Kakashi’s fingers were still working inside him and if the angle of his arm was uncomfortable now he didn’t say anything. Yamato tapped his cock lightly against Kakashi’s mouth and his tongue slid slick and wonderful against him. With another groan he pushed into that waiting warmth and immediately tensed.

“Oh.”

Kakashi hummed around the head of his cock and he fisted his hands in the sheets, shaking. “Ah, don’t.”

Kakashi twisted his fingers inside him and he whined, for a long moment teetering right on the edge. But Kakashi stilled and let him fight past it, clenching around his fingers, dripping into his mouth. Finally Yamato let out a shuddering breath and relaxed, still hard and desperately turned on but back in control of his body.

Yamato rocked carefully down into the heat and wet of Kakashi’s mouth, just the head of his cock moving there and Kakashi’s fingers still working inside him. He had a perfect view of Kakashi’s trapped erection, red and weeping behind his mokuton. He stretched to place a kiss there and Kakashi stifled a tiny cry around his cock, hips twitching upwards against the wood.

“Enough,” Yamato said, gasping and wanting, lifting himself away from Kakashi’s perfect lips and tongue. Kakashi removed his fingers and Yamato formed the mokuton seal again. His creation was smooth and light in his hands and he passed it back to Kakashi. “This. Inside me.”

He heard Kakashi’s sharp breath. “Yamato. This is–”

“I’ll take your cock,” he said, “but not yet. I need you to keep me open.”

“Fuck,” Kakashi said, sounding dazed.

“Please, Kakashi.”

He heard Kakashi sigh, then the slick sound of more lube. The dildo he’d made with his mokuton eased into him, thick and blunt and slightly warm from his chakra. He panted against Kakashi’s stomach, ass in the air as he took the whole length until he could feel the flared base resting against his skin.

“Incredible,” Kakashi breathed and Yamato forced his weak legs to move so that he could turn around. It was hard to reposition himself and even harder to think with the wood stretching him open, but somehow he managed. He knelt between Kakashi’s thighs and Kakashi’s stare was full of heat and something like amazement.

“You’re still okay like this?” Yamato asked as he brought his hands together again. “Do you need a break?”

Kakashi shook his head wordlessly.

“Good. I need to adjust things a little. Get you in the right position. Okay?”

Kakashi nodded.

Yamato dispelled the restraints around his calves and ankles and Kakashi flexed his legs carefully.

“Bend your knees, Kakashi. Feet flat on the bed.”

Kakashi did as he asked and hissed as the new angle pressed his cock tighter between his body and the wood. Yamato immediately laid his hand to release the restraint but Kakashi spoke quickly.

“No, it’s fine.”

He hesitated, hands still on the mokuton band. “If I think for even one second that you can’t breathe or it’s cutting off your circulation, I’m dispelling the whole thing.”

“Okay,” Kakashi said.

“Remember to use the safe word.”

“I will.”

Yamato leaned forward to adjust his lover’s body until he had him just how he wanted him. He secured Kakashi’s ankles again, using one band that curled beneath the bed and held his legs apart with tension. He wrapped Kakashi’s thighs but those bands were more aesthetic than practical, attaching only to themselves and the bar over Kakashi’s hips.

“Don’t forget my arms,” Kakashi said softly.

“I haven’t,” Yamato said. “Put them above your head for me.”

He formed several wooden bands around Kakashi’s arms, binding them together at the wrists and elbows and fixing those bindings to the headboard. When he was done Kakashi’s pale limbs were bisected all over by lines of smooth, dark wood that shone in the dim light of the bedroom. He lay still and silent and tensed, waiting for Yamato’s next move.

Very aware of the wooden dildo resting inside him, Yamato moved up and over Kakashi’s body until he could meet his eye.

“You trust me,” he said, mirroring his earlier question, only this time it wasn’t a question but a statement.

“Yes,” Kakashi said with no hesitation.

Yamato released the throat restraint and put his hands on Kakashi’s neck. He let his jutsu come to form a ring around Kakashi’s throat. He felt carefully with his chakra, finding the point where Kakashi could easily breathe but would definitely feel the restraint when he did so. Kakashi watched him with parted lips and flushed cheeks. When the wooden collar was complete he let out a quiet groan. Yamato kissed him softly, tongue just barely brushing his lips before he pulled away.

“I want you to be able to move your head to watch me. Is this okay?”

“Yes,” Kakashi breathed.

As Yamato moved back down Kakashi’s body he gave his erection a teasing stroke and delighted in seeing Kakashi’s stifled attempts to arch up against his hand.

“What’s the most times I’ve ever made you come in a day, ‘Kashi?” he asked casually as he settled on his stomach, hands kneading at Kakashi’s thighs between their wooden cuffs.

“I don’t know,” Kakashi replied, muscles twitching under his hands. “Maybe three times?”

“Want to go for a new record?”

“I think I’d die,” Kakashi said on a laugh, “but you’re welcome to try.”

Yamato hummed happily and grabbed for the lube that was half-buried in the sheets.

He teased Kakashi’s ass with slick fingers until Kakashi groaned “Fuck, Yamato, come on”, then slid two easily inside. He looked up to watch Kakashi tilt his head back against the pillows, throat moving against the collar, mokuton creaking all around him as he tried to move. Yamato kept his thrusts teasing and shallow and used his tongue gently above where his fingers worked until Kakashi’s breath broke on a soft cry. 

Yamato’s own muscles clamped down around the toy that was keeping him open as Kakashi’s body squeezed his fingers. He pressed a little further, circled until he found Kakashi’s prostate, knowing he was there when Kakashi gasped and his walls fluttered and twitched. Yamato massaged it until Kakashi’s legs were trembling.

“Can I make you come like this?” he asked.

“Please,” Kakashi moaned. “Oh, please, Yamato.”

Yamato moved forward to lick the wooden bar crossing Kakashi’s cock and Kakashi watched him open-mouthed. He pressed wet kisses all along his trapped length and tongued gently at his slit. Kakashi cried out and Yamato lapped away the precum that trickled out of him.

“Ah, yes,” Kakashi whispered. “Oh, I’m so close.”

Yamato pushed a third finger inside him and he whined. Yamato thrust slow and hard, kissing and licking the swollen head of Kakashi’s cock until he came against his mouth and chin, legs shaking and head thrown back.

Yamato wiped his face and sat back to watch Kakashi panting as he came down. He moved his mouth to Kakashi’s thigh but kept rocking his hand, his fingers still buried deep inside Kakashi’s tight heat.

“How fast can you get hard again?” he murmured and Kakashi groaned weakly.

“Not yet, Yams. Not yet.”

“I know,” he said, kissing, teasing. “But how long?”

“I don’t know,” Kakashi said. As Yamato rubbed over his prostate again his soft cock twitched and he hissed.

“Too much?”

Kakashi managed a grin. With his cheeks flushed, his hair in disarray and his arms over his head, he looked terribly sexy.

“Just right. Mm, don’t stop.”

Yamato ached to be inside Kakashi. He knew he could replace his fingers with his stiff cock and slide into him as easily as breathing, Kakashi’s body warm and waiting for him to fill it. He bit down on Kakashi’s thigh to banish the image and Kakashi gasped.

“I want to ride you,” Yamato said, face pressed to Kakashi’s thigh, breathing hot against skin tacky with sweat. “I want to feel you inside me, Kakashi. Don’t keep me waiting for too long.”

“You should have thought of that before you made me come twice,” Kakashi laughed, breathless and loose.

“Couldn’t help myself,” Yamato said, ducking to hide his smile. “I love making you come.”

“And that’s why you’re my favourite,” Kakashi said. “Forget about Asuma and Gai.”

“Oh, so you have been getting around?” Yamato teased. He sat up a little straighter and the wooden toy pressed deeper inside him, making his breath hitch suddenly. Kakashi saw it and his eyes darkened.

“It’s still inside you.”

Yamato nodded, biting his lip. He stroked his own cock once, realising how sensitive he was from being hard for so long without letting himself come. Fuck, but he wouldn’t last two strokes with Kakashi inside him.

Kakashi knew it too, watching him with half-lidded eyes.

“You should come first,” he said, eyes on Yamato’s aching erection.

“Not yet,” Yamato said but Kakashi shook his head.

“You won’t enjoy it if you’re this worked up. Come on. We’ve got all day.”

He was right. Yamato withdrew his fingers from Kakashi and moved to lean over him. Their eyes met and Yamato’s asked an urgent question that Kakashi answered by stretching up to kiss the corner of his mouth.

Yamato fumbled himself into position with a shaking hand. Kakashi was stretched and slick for him and he sank easily inside, sheathing himself in one long, delicious stroke. He let out a low cry as his cock throbbed, Kakashi’s body burning hot and tight around him.

Beneath him, Kakashi pulled at his restraints.

“Yamato,” he sighed. “Fuck me, Yamato.”

Yamato pressed his lips to Kakashi’s and drew his hips back slowly, stopping when just the head of his cock was still inside him, that tight ring of muscle almost painful where he was so engorged, so ready to explode. He pushed back in with a breathtaking drag of friction and then he was lost, his body taking over to thrust desperately, his hips slapping against Kakashi’s ass. He barely remembered that the dildo was still inside him, a thick pressure adding another layer of sensation so sharp that it was almost too much. As his ecstasy crested he clung to Kakashi, pulling him hard against the bonds that still held him, crying out his name as he fucked him in quick, short thrusts.

His orgasm hit him like a punch in the chest, knocking the air out of him as pleasure tore through his whole body. He shook and for long seconds forgot to breathe, all of his focus on the intense relief of his cock pulsing deep inside Kakashi. Finally his mind came back and he lifted his head to kiss Kakashi again, body trembling all over. As Kakashi kissed him back Yamato found one of the restraints and held onto it as he released the jutsu. Once freed, Kakashi immediately wrapped all of his limbs around Yamato and, tingling and blissful, he passed out in his lover’s hold.

It couldn’t have been more than a minute, but Kakashi’s foot nudging against his leg brought him around.

“Mm?”

“We’re done, Yams,” Kakashi said gently, stroking his hair. “We should clean up.”

“Nngh,” Yamato groaned, pressing his face to Kakashi’s chest. He felt it move with his quiet laughter.

“Get up. I have to pee.”

Yamato sighed and lifted his head. Kakashi was smiling adoringly down at him. He gathered up his energy and carefully withdrew from Kakashi’s body where his now soft cock had still been inside him. They both hissed with discomfort.

“Sorry,” Yamato said.

Kakashi wriggled out from under him and grimaced as he stood up. “Ow. My legs are sore.”

Yamato crawled up to the pillows and collapsed. He barely noticed when Kakashi joined him again. Soft lips against his shoulder blade made him smile.

“I want to do that one again,” he mumbled.

Kakashi hooked an arm around his waist and snuggled close. “You’ll get no objections from me.”

“I’m sorry, though,” Yamato said. “I guess you wanted it to be more...I mean, less…”

Kakashi smiled against his skin. “I wanted you to strap me down and make me come. Mission accomplished.”

Yamato laughed giddily, pleasure still thrumming through him in the afterglow. “I promise, though. Next time I’ll whip you. If you want me to.”

Kakashi hummed. “We’ll see.”

“And I’ll sit on your cock.”

“Yams,” Kakashi murmured, pressing up against him. “We could still try for the record today. I’ve only come twice, after all.”

Yamato reached back and palmed Kakashi’s ass. “Lunch first. As soon as I want to move again. Which could be hours.”

“Deal,” Kakashi said and kissed again. Then he glanced down and frowned.

“Yamato. Hey, Yamato. Uh, is that dildo still in your ass?”

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I really _did_ intend to have Yams ride Kakashi while he was still tied down but, you know, the best laid plans of mice and men. It just means I'll probably write a second part to this *snickers*


End file.
